SuperTed and the Amazon Rainforest
by Bobby South
Summary: What would you do: Fulfil your dream of owning a ranch by destroying the Amazon Rainforest like Texas Pete or defend it and save the animals like SuperTed?


_The Amazon Rainforest: Home to many wildlife animals of South America. But for how long?_

Trees were being chopped down, forcing animals and birds to flee from their homes. And if that wasn't bad enough, Bulk and Skeleton were sweating their heads off, building a ranch.

"Phew, this is hard work," moaned Skeleton, building a barn.

"Yeah, I'm sweating my head off!" moaned Bulk, building the fences.

"Shut up and get to work!" snapped Texas Pete, sitting on a hammock and smoking a cigar. "Get my ranch built before SuperTed comes and stops us!"

"But, Tex, how does SuperTed know we're here?" asked Bulk.

"Besides, if you helped instead of just sitting – "

"Fine, if that's what you want," said Tex getting off his hammock.

"Yeah, that's more like it, Tex," smiled Skeleton. But then he stopped smiling, as Tex went to a cage full of dangerous animals, including jaguars, tigers and snakes. He let them out and they chased for Bulk and Skeleton who tried to run away from them.

The minions fell into the water to turn around to see the animals were all being pulled back by Tex's lasso. Then they were shot up by electric eels from the water.

"Are you ready to work now?" Tex demanded.

"Yes, Tex," replied Bulk and Skeleton.

"Good, then get to work!" ordered Tex.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the other side of the world...<em>

At their tree house, SuperTed and his best friend Spottyman from the Planet Spot, were gardening.

"Why don't these weeds ever stop growing, SuperTed?" moaned Spotty. "We only have good plants on the Planet Spot, not weeds."  
>"Because weeds are part of nature and we can't control nature," answered SuperTed, planting the trees. "But we can help nature by planting trees, not cutting them down."<p>

Spotty kept on weeding, until he came to a pair of bird feet. He looked up and saw a strange bird. "SuperTed!" he cried.

SuperTed quickly ran to him and saw the bird. "Don't worry, Spotty. It's only a Toucan."

"No, it's not two cans," said Spotty. "It's a bird and it's only one."  
>"Not two cans, a <em>toucan<em>," SuperTed corrected him. "It's a bird from the Amazon Rainforest."

The toucan squawked to SuperTed and he was shocked to hear what it was saying. "Oh, no! Three guys are cutting down the Amazon Rainforest to build the largest ranch in the world!"

"I'll put on my rocket pack," said Spotty.

And SuperTed said his magic word, ripping his fur off and revealing his scarlet suit. Then SuperTed, Spotty and the Toucan flew off.

* * *

><p>Back at the Rainforest, Tex's ranch was nearly done. Skeleton had finished building the house and Bulk had finished making the land fit for animals to live on.<p>

"Tex, we've finished!" cried Bulk.

"Yeah, everything's ready," smiled Skeleton.

"About time, too," yawned Tex as he got off his hammock. He _was _impressed with his barn, the homes for the animals to live on and the outside of his house. But when he went in...

"What's this?" Tex shouted.

"I don't know, Tex," said Skeleton. "I can't see anything."

"Exactly! There's no chairs, no tables, no carpets, no curtains, no toilets and not one scrap of food! I guess we'll have to go and get some." Tex got out his hunting gun.

"Good idea, Tex," said Bulk.

"No, _we're_ going together!" snapped Tex, throwing them the gun. "I will look for the animals and you will shoot them for me."

"Oh, no, Tex," moaned Skeleton. "I just built a ranch for you. I hurt every bone in my body!"

"SKELETON!"

"All right, I'm coming! I'm coming!" And with no choice, Skeleton and Bulk dragged the gun out of the ranch and they went into the Amazon Rainforest, led by Texas Pete.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the toucan led SuperTed and Spotty to a cut-down part of the rainforest.<p>

"Wobbly watermelons!" cried SuperTed. "Spotty, look at this."  
>"It doesn't look very nice with trees chopped down," said Spotty.<p>

"No! It's worse than that," said SuperTed. "All the animals used to live here and now they have nowhere to live."

Then the toucan told SuperTed something. "He says he'll take us to his friends. Come on, Spotty!"

The toucan led SuperTed and Spotty to the heart of the Amazon Rainforest. There they came to a giant tree.

"That's a very big tree, SuperTed!" exclaimed Spotty.

"That's the Kapok Tree, the biggest tree in the Amazon Rainforest," SuperTed told him. The flying bear landed on the big trunk of the tree, but the spotted alien landed on the spikes on the surface of the tree. Soon he landed next to his furry friend, who began to pick the spikes of him.

"Ow! Ow!" groaned Spotty.

As he was doing that, SuperTed was listening to the animals' stories about Texas Pete and his gang invading the Rainforest.

They heard a gunshot. "Bulk!" snapped the voice of Texas Pete.

"Sorry, Tex," said the voice of Bulk.

"Give me that gun!" Tex's voice ordered.

The birds squawked and flew away. The animals got up and ran like the wind.

"What do we do now, SuperTed?" asked Spotty.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tex was holding his hunting gun. "Now, quiet!" he ordered his two companions. "I need to stay focused."<p>

Tex waited and waited for after five minutes.

"Tex?" said Skeleton.

"Shush!" snapped Tex.

"But, Tex – "

"Shut up!"

"But, Tex, I see something!" Skeleton was panicking.

"What?"

"It's a flying teddy bear!" Bulk told him.

"Flying teddy – " Then Tex gasped, knowing what this means. He turned around and saw SuperTed and Spottyman towards them.

"Okay, fellas, RUN!" Tex ordered. He ran to his truck and drove off.

"Tex! What about me?" Bulk and Skeleton shouted to him, but he didn't come back. Then they saw flying duo come for them so they ran for it. Spotty pulled one of Skeleton's legs off and his whole body fell to the ground. SuperTed pushed Bulk down the hill and he rolled and rolled into a giant mud ball that crashed into the Kapok Tree. Later, Bulk was trapped into a cage that was made out of Skeleton's bones. He tried to break out, but all he got was laughs and the screams of "Oh, no, don't do that!" from Skeleton.

"Well, that's those two sorted out," smiled SuperTed. "Now let's get that cowboy before he ruins the whole forest!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the evil cowboy was driving crazily through the rainforest. SuperTed and Spotty managed to have caught up with him, but they didn't manage to sneak on the logs unnoticed. Tex saw them on the mirror. He picked up his hunting gun, got out of the door and he climbed up on the logs.<p>

"Grab the wheel, Spotty!" ordered SuperTed.

"Right!" Spotty flew down and caught one of the tyres, but he just spun around.

"I meant, grab the steering wheel!" SuperTed yelled.

Spotty let go of the tyre and flew into the trees.

"Fly away while you can, SuperTed, or you'll wish you did!" snapped Tex, pointing his gun at the teddy bear.

"I'll never leave you to destroy the homes of these poor animals!" shouted SuperTed bravely.

"If that's how you want it," Tex grinned evilly. He was about to pull the trigger, but then he and SuperTed fell on the logs. The truck was jerking around. SuperTed could see Spotty was in the truck, but he couldn't drive and he was making the lorry jerk from tree to tree.

No one noticed that they were approaching Tex's ranch. Spotty spun the steering wheel too much that the truck flipped on its side and it slid on the soil, knocking down the barn, the house, the fences and the cages, freeing the animals. The lorry finished in the water. Tex fell in and was greeted by electric eels.

"Well done, Spotty!" smiled SuperTed.

"What did you say?" asked Spotty, who was squashed to the floor under the wheel. He picked himself up and he looked like he bumped his head a lot of times or got more spots.

* * *

><p><em>Much later...<em>

SuperTed and Spotty were sitting on two hammocks, drinking an Amazon Rainforest juice.

"Another job well done, Spotty," said SuperTed.

"Yes," agreed Spotty. "We saved the world not only by stopping Texas Pete..."

Tex was tied to a tree and the animals were pecking him or climbing up on him. Despite making him laugh, he was very angry.

"...but we saved the Amazon Rainforest," finished Spotty. He and SuperTed toasted their success.

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skeleton were having a swell time planting new baby trees where Tex's Ranch was.

"This is the life, Bulk," sighed Skeleton happily. "Doing something good instead of doing something evil makes a nice change."  
>"Yeah, and planting trees isn't hard work compared to destroying them and building ranches," added Bulk.<p>

* * *

><p><span>The End<span>

_SuperTed_ created by Mike Young


End file.
